


tmr / Office AU /

by a_wild_loser



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, I'll add more characters later, Inappropriate Humor, Out of Character?, newt is sick of everyone, not major tho, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_loser/pseuds/a_wild_loser
Summary: More spicy things will happen in the next chapter B - )Sorry for the ooc//I have no idea how offices work so sorry if I say some incorrect things?//





	tmr / Office AU /

Thomas pulled up in the parking lot. He got out of his car and stared up at the building. Today was his first day of his new job. He had applied for it about a month ago. he'd been nervous the whole time for this day. What if people think he's immature and hate him? He shook that thought out of his head and tried focusing on the good thoughts. He might make some good new friends. He walked up to the building and put a hand on the handle. This was it, his first job. Thomas opened the door and walked in. Atleast the place smelt good. He walked up to the front desk and stood there waiting for someone. Finally, a woman with black hair arrived at behind the desk. "Hi, are you new?" She asked. Thomas nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Alright, I'm guessing you're, Thomas? Am I right?" 

"yes" Thomas answered in a quiet voice. 

"Alright, I'll check you in" She leaned over the desk and pointed to a room. "Over there is where you're going to be working" Thomas peered over there and heard a faint yell. Oh shuck, he was starting to regret this now. 

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned around to face everyone. About three people were staring up, looking at him. It seemed normal. He started walking to his cubicle, until he realized, he didn't know where his was. He was too afraid to ask someone. They all seemed busy. He looked around for the door that was labeled "Manager" He spotted it but before he could go over to it, someone put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back and almost fell to the floor. He looked around to see a taller guy, with neck length hair.  
"I'm guessing you're looking for your cubicle?" He asked. Thomas nodded and rubbed his arm, nervously. "I'll show you. Just follow me" Thomas followed him to an empty cubicle, with only one computer, a phone, and a chair in it. "Alright, this is where you make the calls" He pointed at the phone. Thomas looked at the tangled wires.  
"this is the computer. You'll have to respond to emails, from businesses and other people. And if a scam business is calling, tell me so I can call those shanks back" Thomas nodded and was about to sit down before the guy grabbed Thomas's arm. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Newt, I'm the manager. Usually I'd tell you to refer to me as my last name but there's another person here with my last name so It'd be confusing" 

"why didn't I meet with you at the interview?" Thomas asked

"I couldn't come in that day, I was busy with other things"

"Alright, I think I'll think be able to handle all of this.." Thomas mumbled. 

"great!" Newt said. "I'll be in my office. If you need me, knock on the door. Don't just barge in. Many slintheads have done that in the middle of calls and It's honestly one of the most annoying things you could probably imagine. Eh, sorry I'm getting off track. Well, goodbye" Newt walked away leaving Thomas to himself. An unprofessional manager, wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> More spicy things will happen in the next chapter B - )
> 
> Sorry for the ooc
> 
> //I have no idea how offices work so sorry if I say some incorrect things?//


End file.
